An Unexpcted Angel in Disguise
by Gleeker1985
Summary: Akaya stays to comfort Yukimura while Yukimura is in the hospital. Written and dedicated too my personal Akaya with much love. Yaoi and also UKEPAIR


An Unexpected Angel in Disguise

AN: For my most beloved and personal Akaya Ana who loves me and has brought a ray of light, and whom I would do anything for because I love her so much

Akaya wasn't one to worry normally, but he couldn't stand to see Yukimura in the state he was currently in. He would give anything if he could just turn the tables and be the one suffering instead of the beautiful and strong Captain he had looked up too for so long.

When they had all arrived to see Yukimura, everyone noticed how different Yukimura seemed, but no one questioned it. It was in the moment that Sanada exited the Captain's room and Yukimura let out his mixed screaming cry of frustration, sadness, and utter hoplessess that he felt, when Akaya felt his heart truly clench, and while the others left he refused. When the last member was gone, he quietly went into Yukimura's room, and silently sat beside the broken and silently crying man, placing a hand on his head, awkwardly letting his fingers brush over the silky locks. Yukimura immediately stiffened, not knowing completely who was beside him, and quietly turned to his visitor, his eyes widening in surprise slightly when he saw it was Akaya…who also had tears running down his face. Yukimura's trembling hand wiped away Akaya's tears gently, and Akaya hugged him tightly, sobbing into Yukimura's shoulder, Yukimura allowing himself to be held by the other, holding him in return.

"Akaya…" he murmured softly, his voice thick with emotion at having someone to cry with him and hold him for the first time.

"I…I'm sorry Buchou…I didn't mean to start cryin like this…I just…I can't stand seein ya like this! If..if I could I'd trade places with you so you didn't have to go through this..I'm sorry…I failed ya…I couldn't even win the match for ye.." Akaya said, refusing to look into Yukimura's eyes.

Yukimura gently placed a hand on his cheek and rested their foreheads together. "I appreciate you feel that way..but I would never want to put you through something like this, I wouldn't be able to stand seeing someone as full of life as you reduced too this.." he said softly, giving his old gentle smile to Akaya.

Akaya flushed a bit. "I..it's ok to cry ya know…I won't look down on ya or nothin.." he said softly, and Yukimura rested his head on Akaya's shoulder, his eyes closing as he felt the other awkwardly tighten his hold, and he smiled a bit softly. "Thank you for staying.." he said barely audible against Akaya's ear.

Akaya's breath hitched and his eyes reflexively closed as he heard and felt Yukimura's voice and lips against his ear. "It's nothin Buchou..." he said softly, beginning to get overwhelmed by having his long time secret crush so close to him.

"But you're wrong...it IS something.." Yukimura said slightly shifting a bit so he looked into Akaya's eyes, who was now flushing deeply.

Akaya's eyes widened impossibly wide, before slowly closing, as he felt Yukimura's lips suddenly on his, and he began kissing back eagerly, though a bit awkwardly since he had never kissed anyone before, but Yukimura smiled softly against his lips at the sincerity of the kiss.

"B..Buchou..?" he asked quietly his eyes slowly opening and meeting Yukimura's eyes as Yukimura broke the kiss. Confusion, hope, and pure joy mixed with admiration in his eyes.

Yukimura's thumb softly brushed over his cheek. "You've been growing up without me..I'm afraid I can't see you as the team's baby anymore." he said softly, a soft smile on his lips. "But since you said you'd do _any_ithing for me..there is something." he said his eyes having a slightly mischievous look too them as he looked into Kirihara's.

"What is it?" Kirihara asked nervous and excited at the same time that he would get a chance to prove himself to his Captain.

"Always stay by my side." Yukimura whispered softly in Akaya's ear, who blushed darkly in turn at the request, but nodded.

"Always Buchou..." he said softly a real grin on his face this time as he pressed his lips to his Captain's, who returned the kiss, his fingers combing through the other's unruly curls, both hearts healing just a bit, and they knew as long as they had each other..neither would fall.


End file.
